1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of polishing metal surfaces using a polishing composition which provides a rapid polishing rate of metal surfaces while producing a high quality surface, as well as a novel metal polishing composition.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of polishing metal surfaces using an aqueous polishing composition comprising an abrasive agent, a salt or combination of salts and optionally an acid for polishing metal surfaces such as metal optics, memory discs, machine tools, compact disc stampers, decorative metal surfaces, mechanical parts, and the like, and a novel composition for use in the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional polishing compositions normally used for polishing metal surfaces comprise an aqueous slurry of an abrasive agent such as cerium oxide, aluminum oxide, zirconium oxide, tin oxide, silicon dioxide, titanium dioxide, and the like. The polishing composition is applied to the metal surface to allow polishing by using a polishing pad. However, the conventional polishing agent requires a considerable amount of time for obtaining a smooth surface and good gloss. Attempts to improve the polishing efficiency by increasing the particle size of the abrasive tends to cause deep scratches, roughened surfaces and the like. This makes it difficult to obtain a smooth and defect-free surface.
The present invention overcomes the undesirable aspects and disadvantages associated with prior art metal surface polishing compositions. The present invention provides a considerable increase in polishing rate while furnishing a high quality surface, with reduced polishing defects such as scratches, orange peel and other surface defects.